


The apple made me do it

by confused_wolf_puppy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Bisexuality, Demons, Developing Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Gentle Kissing, Girl Power, Girls Kissing, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Love Confessions, Pre-Relationship, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_wolf_puppy/pseuds/confused_wolf_puppy
Summary: _Verzückt darüber, wie sehr Evas Makel sie in ihren Augen noch perfekter machte, nahm Maze das Lächeln wahr, was sich im Rande von Evas Mundwinkel rührte.Kurz gab sie sich einer Erinnerung hin. Sie schloss die Augen und spürte ihre Lippen prickeln, als sie an den Kuss dachte, den Eva mit ihr teilte, um Lucifer eifersüchtig zu machen._So langsam wird es Maze zu viel auf Evas Rückkehr zu warten. Sie beschließt sich auf eigene Faust loszuziehen um noch einmal mit ihr zu reden, schließlich ist Maze Kopfgeldjägerin, und Eva aufzuspüren sollte nicht allzu schwer sein, aber will diese die Dämonin wirklich sehen?
Relationships: Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Kudos: 3





	The apple made me do it

Aus der dunkelsten Ecke der Disco betrachtete die Dämonin SIE. Wie jedes Mal, wenn sie die Frau sah machten sich die Explosionen tausender kleiner Feuerwerke in ihrer Magengegend breit.

Mazikeen dachte, über die Monate, die sie Eva zur Selbstfindung gegönnt hätte, zumindest etwas über die Party-Queen hinweg gekommen zu sein, doch die Gefühle, die in ihr aufbrodelten, brachen in aller Wucht, zu der sie fähig war, wieder hervor. Sie war keineswegs über Eva hinweggekommen, sie hatte ihre Gefühle nur in hinterste Ecke ihrer Wahrnehmung verbannt; verschlossen vor der Welt.

Der Zweifel, der sie jetzt befiel, ließ sich allerdings nicht so einfach wegdenken. "Es ist zu früh" murmelte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf, "Sie will dich nicht sehen. Sie hat dir klar genug gemacht, dass sie dich gerade nicht um sich haben will und wenn du sie nicht von sich aus auf dich zukommen lässt, vergraulst du sie für immer." 

Maze kam sich dumm vor, wie sie dasaß und ihre Handballen auf die Ohren presste. Sie wollte diese Stimme nicht mehr höheren, aber sie war INN ihrem Kopf, kein dumpfes Geräusch von außerhalb, das sich irgendwie abschirmen ließ. Die Hände auf ihren Ohrmuscheln gaben ihr jedoch ein besseres Gefühl.

Jetzt wo sie endlich Eva vor sich sah, gab ihr Gedankenkarussell eine Zeit lang Ruhe. Die Angst war dem hier und jetzt gewichen, und statt der Sorgen nahmen ihre Emotionen überhand. 

Die gelockten, ebenholz-schwarzen Haare wallten sich über Evas zierliche Schultern. Geschmeidig bewegte sich die allererste Frau zu den melodischen Klängen, immer eine zehntel Sekunde aus dem Takt. Es störte sie nicht im Geringsten. 

Verzückt darüber, wie sehr Evas Makel sie in ihren Augen noch perfekter machte, nahm Maze das Lächeln wahr, was sich im Rande von Evas Mundwinkel rührte.  
Kurz gab sie sich einer Erinnerung hin. Sie schloss die Augen und spürte ihre Lippen prickeln, als sie an den Kuss dachte, den Eva mit ihr teilte, um Lucifer eifersüchtig zu machen.  
Was machte sie eigentlich hier? Sie sollte verschwinden. Sie wollte verschwinden, aber die Hoffnung überwog. 

Unbewusst glitt ihre Hand zum Schaft ihres Messers, als ein Kerl immer näher zu Eva tanzte. Maze konnte nur sehen, dass er sie in ein Gespräch verwickelte und offenbar mit ihr flirtete, denn man sah Eva als Erwiderung seiner Worte kichern. Verächtlich musste sich die Dämonin eingestehen, dass er schon nicht ganz unattraktiv war, aber eben auch nichts Besonderes; ein 0815 Typ in einer Bar. Eva verdiente besseres. Sie würde sich doch hoffentlich nicht auf diesen Schleimbolzen einlassen! Ein Würgereflex durchfuhr Mazikeens Magen, als er sie nun auch noch berührte. Das war zu viel! Sie war bereits einzugreifen. 

Oh, wie hatte sie Eva unterschätzt. Dass sich ihre kleine nicht vom erst besten dahergelaufenen Typ beeindrucken ließ, hätte ihr doch klar sein müssen. Zufrieden streckte sie ihr Messer zurück. Der Mann hingegen, beugte sich immer noch mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht vorn über. Eva hatte genau in seine Nüsse getroffen. 

"Guter Schlag", voller Bewunderung hatte sie sich doch dazu bewegen können ihren Schatten zu überspringen. Jetzt wartete sie zähneknirschend auf Evas Reaktion. Ungläubig sah sie die Dämonin mit großen Augen an: "Maze, du hier? Wie hast du mich überhaupt gefunden?"  
"Ich bin Kopfgeldjägerin. Ich dachte du bist mittlerweile schon eine ganze Weile weg, nicht dass es mich etwas angeht... ich wollte nur... beruhigter sein."

Der Blick den Eva der Dämonin zuwarf, war nachdenklich, bevor sie Maze von sich stoßen würde errichtete diese wieder die Mauern um ihre Gefühle. "So hier bin ich. Ich sehe es geht dir gut ... also ... widme ich mich jetzt wieder meinem Kram." 

Immer noch überwältigt, weil sie nicht wusste was sie der Kopfgeldjägerin sagen wollte, griff Eva in Panik nach ihrem Arm. "Maze warte!", nervös kaute Eva auf ihrer Unterlippe, "Ich will, dass du in meiner Nähe bist."

"Willst du wirklich?" 

All die Gefühle, die ihr Lucifer und Amanadiel nicht einmal zutrauen würden, legten sich über Mazikeens Gesicht. Der Blick, den sie Eva zuwarf, war warm und einladend. "Wenn du wirklich willst, dass ich bei dir bin, warum bist du nie zurückgekehrt?"

"So wie ich mich verhalten habe? Ich habe dich gar nicht verdient. Ich... ich bin nicht davon ausgegangen, dass du mich jemals wiedersehen willst, so egoistisch wie zu dir war."

"Um Lucifer zurück zu bekommen hast du dir mehr Mühe gegeben." 

Eva suchte nach einem Zeichen von Verletzung in Maze' Augen, es war Herausforderung, die darin lag, fast schon Verspieltheit. 

Zu viel Zeit hatte die erste Frau schon damit verbracht sich für Adams, und letztlich Lucifer zu verbiegen, als dass sie jetzt um Verzeihung bittend in Mazikeen Arme sinken würde. Nein, die Dämonin wollte sie so wie sie war. Stark. Unabhängig. Herausfordernd. 

Mit zuckersüßer Stimme legte sie einen Arm um Maze' Schulter, "Ach weißt du Liebling, Lucifer hatte mich aber nie verdient. Mit deiner Zurückweisung allerdings klar zu kommen..." 

Die roten Lippen, waren viel zu dicht bei Maze. Sie bildete sich ein, diese fast schon schmecken zu können. Es war nicht leicht, sich weiter auf Evas Worte zu konzentrieren, wenn doch ihr Blick so sehr an Evas Mund klebte. 

"Vergiss Lucifer, vergiss Adam! Jetzt hast du eine Dämonin an deiner Seite. Die wieder loszuwerden musst du erst einmal schaffen!" 

Wie ein Kartenhaus brach all die Zurückhaltung der Kopfgeldjägerin zusammen. Sie presste ihre Lippen auf Evas und krallte ihre Hände in ihr dunkles, gelocktes Haar, aus Angst der Moment könnte einfach so entfliehen. Ein Seufzen entrann ihrer Kehle. Als Eva den Kuss mit einer ebenso enormen Leidenschaft erwiderte, wusste Mazikeen, dass sie endlich Zuhause angekommen war.


End file.
